Corellia
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Core Worlds | sector = Corellian Sector | stelsel = Corellia System | zonnen = Corell | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 329 dagen | rotatietijd = 25 uur | klasse = | diameter = 11.000 km | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gemiddeld | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Steden Industrie Bossen | water = | bezienswaardig = Coronet CEC Shipyards | inheemse = | gemigreerde = Corellians (60%) Selonian (20%) Drall (20%) Grindalid | taal = Corellian | inwoners = 3 miljard | hoofdstad = Coronet | munt = | affiliatie=Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} Corellia was één van de bekendste planeten in het universum. Deze faam had het te danken aan het belang dat de planeet heeft gespeeld in de kolonisatie van het universum en in de oprichting van de Republic. Geografie Corellia was een voorname planeet in de Core Worlds. Hoewel de planeet vooral geïndustrialiseerd was door steden en scheepswerven, waren er veel water en ook jungles en bossen aanwezig. Vele diersoorten leefden op Corellia, waaronder Corellian Sand Panther, Corellian Hounds, Corellian Grass Snake, en talrijke vissoorten. Corellians waren een mensenras dat gekend was voor hun capaciteiten als piloten en ook vanwege hun drang om het universum te verkennen. Corellians die niet in rijkdom werden geboren, probeerden vaak hun lot elders te zoeken in plaats van in erbarmelijke omstandigheden op hun planeet. Geschiedenis Men vermoedde dat de Celestials het Corellian System kunstmatig in elkaar hadden gestoken met hulp van Centerpoint Station. Corellia werd al bevolkt tijdens het Infinite Empire maar in een opstand schudden ze het juk van de Rakatan van zich af. Dit gebeurde rond 25.200 BBY. Daarna spendeerden de Corellians hun tijd aan het ontwikkelen van Hyperspace technologie. Een eerste middel waren de Hyperdrive Cannons waardoor Corellia werd verbonden met andere Core Worlds zoals Coruscant en Duro. Door de introductie van de Hyperdrive werd Corellia beschouwd als één van de stichters van de Galactic Republic. De Corellians waren ook één van de volkeren die intensief aan verkenning en kolonisatie deden. Ze brachten ze de Corellian Run en de Corellian Trade Spine op kaart, ontdekten en koloniseerden (Socorro) ze planeten en dreven ze handel met de Wookiees. De rijken van Corellia staken redelijk veel geld in de kolonisatieplannen van de Galactic Republic. In de loop der eeuwen verminderde het aanzien van de planeet en was het een kluwen geworden van scheepswerven, onder andere van het grootste bedrijf op Corellia: Corellian Engineering Corporation. Het historische belang van de planeet bleef echter bekend in het universum. thumb|right|200px|Corellian Engineering Corporation De oprichting van de Corellian Engineering Corporation zou een belangrijke rol spelen in de ontwikkeling van de planeet. Door de uitstekende schepen die zouden worden gemaakt, werd Corellia beroemd in heel het universum en de schepen werden overal gebruikt. De CEC Shipyards waren één van de grootste in het universum. Naast CEC telde Corellia nog enkele grote bedrijven zoals Corellian Mining Corporation en Gowix Computers. In 32 BBY steunde Senator Com Fordox Palpatine in de verkiezing voor Supreme Chancellor te worden. In de maanden voor de Clone Wars scheurde Corellia echter af van de Galactic Republic als reactie op de Military Creation Act. Zelfs de Jedi op Corellia werden teruggestuurd naar Coruscant. Dit isolement verhinderde echter niet dat ook Corellia betrokken raakte in de Clone Wars al gebeurde dit meestal op naburige planeten zoals Duro. De Corellian Sector was immers bijzonder zwaar verdedigd. Tijdens het Galactic Empire bezette het Empire de planeet. Componenten en hele schepen van het Empire werden gebouwd op Corellia, waar ook andere firma's sterk vertegenwoordigd waren. In de hoofdstad Coronet Spaceport was het Empire ook aanwezig, onder andere met een rekruteringspost. CorSec ondersteunde het Empire in hun ordehandhaving. In het begin van het Galactic Empire waren de White Worms die de zwarte markt op en rond Coronet beheersten. Deze bende werd geleid door de Grindalid Lady Proxima. Cultuur thumb|right|250px|Scheepswerven op Corellia De economie op Corellia was vooral gericht op het produceren van schepen in de dokken van CEC en andere grote fabrikanten. In contrast daartegen stond de export van talloze agrarische producten die op Corellia zelf werden gegroeid. Een ander belangrijk exportproduct waren alcoholische dranken zoals de Corellian Whisky, Corellian Rum of het Corellian Spiced Ale. De Gold Beaches waren de belangrijkste toeristische trekpleister op Corellia door zijn 80 kilometer lange strandzone. Deze zone was volgebouwd met hotels, restaurants, resorts, restaurants, casino’s en pretparken. Deze zone bevond zich tussen de steden Coronet en Tyrena. De hoofdstad was Coronet, waar zich de grootste ruimtehaven van de planeet bevond. Coronet had een ondergronds verkeersnetwerk. Coronet was zwaar beveiligd en vaak gepatrouilleerd door CorSec agenten. De grootste populatie op Corellia werd gevormd door de mensen, Corellians genaamd. Onder deze noemer vielen ook geregeld twee andere autochtone soorten uit het Corellia System, de Selonians en de Dralls. Corellians stonden bekend om hun avontuurlijke ingesteldheid, trouw aan hun familie en vrienden, vliegkunsten en militaire capaciteiten. Buitenstaanders bekeken Corellians vaak als waaghalzen. Vele Corellians vonden ook werk in de Fringe als smokkelaars of piraten. "Corellia for Corellians" was een leuze die de filosofie van de planeet bevatte. Legends Rond 312 BBY werd een democratische regering geïnstalleerd ten koste van de absolute monarchie door toedoen van King Berethron e Solo. Na verloop van tijd regeerde een Diktat over Corellia waarvan de taken waren om de faam van de planeet te vergroten op het gebied van scheepsbouw en handel. Tijdens het Galactic Empire kon Diktat Dupas Thomree een overeenkomst sluiten met Palpatine om Corellia te regeren zonder al te veel inmenging van het Empire maar in ruil daarvoor werden belastingen en goederen overgedragen. De orde werd gehandhaafd door het befaamde CorSec en in het Corellia System door de Corellian Defense Force. De conclusie was dat Corellia onafhankelijk bleef bestaan maar dat het Empire er voor zorgde dat alles in hun voordeel werd beslist. Na de dood van Thomree werd zijn opvolger, Daclif Gallamby, een pion van de Imperial Governor. In de beginjaren van het Empire schipperde Corellia vaak tussen de strenge regels van het Diktat en CorSec enerzijds en de wetteloosheid van de misdadigers anderzijds. Het natuurlijke onafhankelijke karakter van de Corellians zorgde ervoor dat de misdaad openbloeide. Piraten, smokkelaars en syndicaten probeerden zoveel mogelijk de macht op Corellia en van het Empire te ondermijnen. CorSec werkte ook nog steeds samen met het Empire dat een kleine delegatie op Corellia had gestationeerd. ISB en COMPNOR agenten infiltreerden de samenleving om zoveel mogelijk te weten te komen van de activiteiten in het stelsel. Hun info kon ook CorSec helpen in het identificeren van opstandelingen. Wanneer de werven van Corellian Engineering Corporation in gevaar waren, stuurde het Empire een hele vloot schepen om ze te beschermen, wat tot een protest op Corellia zelf leidde. De Rebel Alliance richtte na de Battle of Yavin een basis op te Corellia maar de latente aanwezigheid van het Empire verhinderde om deze uit te breiden. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War werden vele Corellians en schepen van CEC ingelijfd bij de milities van het Galactic Empire. Na de dood van Palpatine werd Corellia overspoeld door aanhangers om de macht op Corellia in handen te geven van pro-Imperials. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope – vermelding *Star Wars: Rebels **Wings of the Master – vermelding **In the Name of the Rebellion - vermelding *Solo: A Star Wars Story Bron *Solo: The Official Guide * Corellia in de Databank *Galactic Atlas *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: M-11 + Online Index) Categorie:Core Worlds Categorie:Corellian Sector Categorie:Leden van de Galactic Republic Categorie:Leden van het Galactic Empire